the fighter and the nerd
by tychusfindlay
Summary: Chapter 6 revised/ Misty was an average farm girl who has endured many fights in her life. But when an old enemy that humanity thought was gone forever returns she finds her life turned upside down. Zombies from all around emerge as they aim to infect everyone on Earth. Misty must now fight as she is faced with many challenges, however not all is bad hen a man comes to her aid.
1. When everything went to hell

**The fighter and the Nerd**

**Flashback 1940's, somewhere in Germany...**

"YYYYAAAA! The new substance we have found may very yet change the war to favor the Germans once again!" Richtofen, an excited and sociopathic scientist for the Germans had just found an element that would change humanity forever. He was originally researching into a new substance that he named "element 115." He found that the element was able to reboot the brains of recently deceased soldiers to make them walk once again. Such uses could rebuild the millions of lost German soldiers that died in the war to fight once again. Another scientist named Maxis however, was not impressed and thought that such creations were useless. He was also a superior to richtofen in rank and had the ability to shut down or additionally fund any of Richtofen's projects.

"Richtofen, what use is a creäture that cannot even talk? Cannot even properly hold a gun, and most of all, we cannot even control!"

"But sir, we don't need to control them! We can just drop them under enemy lines and let them run rampant! it will be catastrophic to their forces! Just think of the mighty Fatherland becoming the ruler of the Earth! We will have finally accomplished our most important goal that so many have died for! We can win!"

"NO RICHTOFEN! they are too unpredictable, I am cutting the funds to this program, unless you have a safer alternative I want you to work on something else! I would love to see the Fatherland grow, but I would not like to see the Fatherland perish because of its own creation."

With that said, Maxis left Richtofen to his thoughts. The presumably mad scientist had been angered beyond repair.

'AAAAAHHHH! Time and time again every experiment I do is a failure in his eyes! Why can't he see that the zombies are the perfect weapon to destroy our enemies once and forever! No, this is the last straw. He has cut the funds to my wunderwaffe project and he has cut the funds to my monkey bomb project! He even disapproved of the ray gun! Why does he not see any value in anything I do! Fuck that insolent fool, I shall go to plan B. Activate project apocalypse.'

With that goal set in mind, Richtofen went out during the middle of the night and created 6 zombies. He then quarantined and separated them across six different locations. Once this task had been completed he finally let the zombies loose.

One by one the scientists were killed in their sleep as the zombies smacked and bit into their flesh. They did not stay down however as they got up and killed more. The zombies multiplied slowly until their numbers reached into the millions and then ten millions. Humanity fell into chaos as they desperately fought the zombies off. Then, in the 1960's, The original 4 'heros' of humanity accidentally fell for Richtofen's grand scheme to nuke the Earth using 4 massive soviet nukes that laid dormant on the moon. Richtofen then became 'immortal' as he took power from Samantha. The nukes had killed off every single zombie that walked on Earth, or so people thought...

**America 2025...**

Abigail "misty" Briarton was engaged in a knife fight with an unlucky, drunk, and stupid muscular man. The muscular person that had dared to touch her when she wasn't looking had made one of the biggest mistakes in the world. It all started when Misty was at a local bar having a drink. The man came up to her and decided to try to get her to go to his house. She told him to fuck off and he did eventually leave after a few minutes of commenting on her form. That was until he came 20 minutes later drunk as hell and equally as horny. He went up to her from behind and gave her a big smack right on her ass. Misty was ENRAGED. She turned around and faster than the man could talk she pulled out a concealed knife that she had in her pants and slashed him across the chest.

"AAAAAHHHH! AAHH! FUCK! IT HURTS! SOMEONE HELP ME!" The man was bleeding profusely from his chest because the slash had made a cut that was long and deep. The gash was bleeding profusely as the man cried out. A friend of his that was nearby heard him and ran over.

"What the fuck was that for! What the hell did he do to you!?"

Misty told her side of the story and gave the man's friend a piece of advice.

"Don't touch a lady that doesn't want to be touched. Nothing good will come out of it."

"FUCK YOU! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" The man took out a KABAR knife that seemed almost as long as his arm. Misty responded with bringing her KABAR knife up to his face.

"I was a 5 time knife fight champ, I ain't afraid of you."

"DIE BITCH!" The man swung his knife high aiming straight for her neck with the intent on killing her. She ducked low and then brought her knife up to deflect the second attack. She then lunged at the man and stabbed him in his right arm, plunging the knife 2 inches into it. The man, in great pain, decided to hold his arm which allowed misty to stab him in the same area again.

"OKAY! okay. I'm s-s-sorry, for trying to, kill you. I got angered, because he is my friend." The man paused often in his sentences as he began to lose more blood.

"You should probably get yourself and your friend fixed up. Those cuts look nasty." Misty left without speaking anymore words.

**Later that night...**

The night air was cold against her skin as she drove her motorcycle home. She was a little worried, even during the night her small town was normally busy. People would always be outside during the day and the night, whether they were fixing something or simply talking to each other. Instead, not a single person was outside and none of the lights in anybody's house were on. In the distance she was able to spot the silhouette of a lone figure walking.

"Sir! Mam! Hello! Can you hear me?!" She tried talking to the figure that was in the distance but she received no reply. However the figure did start to walk towards her.

Misty was unsure if she should get off her bike and meet the mysterious figure half way. After weighing in all of her options she decided the best option would be to stay on her bike for when if the person walking towards her was hostile, this way she would be able to drive away if she needed to.

As the figure came closer she could see that it was limping as if it were hurt. She tried squinting her eyes to see better but the person was still far away. The fog and the darkness of night didn't help her out either.

'mmmmmmm. raghrrr." The figure was moaning and grunting as if it were in pain, she tried talking to it one more time.

"Hello sir? Are you okay? You sound hurt." The figure began to start running and the image of it started to clear up to her. By the time she could see it began screaming. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before, the figure running towards her was that of a mutilated human body that had rotten limbs with dark blood oozing out. She was disgusted and frozen in place in fear as she didn't know what to do. When the zombie came close it screeched as loud as it could with its damaged lungs which finally brought her back to reality.

She immediately accelerated and went to the side of the zombie as she drove past it. She didn't know what the fuck it was but after it started screaming she was able to hear more in the distance behind her. She was scared to death and went to her parents house to see if they were alright or knew anything about what was going on. She stopped at the old farm and ran into the house only to see what would stick in her mind for the rest of her life. Her father was right in front of her desperately trying to fight off a zombie as another one began to sink its teeth into her mother's neck.

Seeing Misty at the doorway her father yelled at her one last time before the zombie finally won the battle.

"RUN! RUN AS FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS YOU CAN! TAKE THE FAMILY SHOTGUN AND NEVER LOOK BACK!" He was then bitten on his right arm.

"I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER FORGET!" The zombie bit his neck and he immediately stopped talking as he began to bleed out from his jugular.

With tears in her eyes she ran past the zombies and up the stairs where she found the family Remington. She then ran downstairs and shot the zombies attacking her parents, she was heartbroken to see that they were long dead.

'You gotta be strong girl, you know what pa said, you gotta run' she thought to herself.

She slammed through the doors and looked around for any zombies. There was one that was a few yards in front of her. She loaded 6 of the 30 shells she had and shot the zombie in the head. She then started to run in a random direction looking forward like her father told her to do. Misty never looked back once.

She ran the rest of that night until her legs couldn't carry her body anymore and she collapsed. She was able to find an abandoned shed that looked isolated from all the chaos that was happening in the rest of the world. Not wanting to take any risks, she checked the shed for any zombies using the last bit of stamina she had left. When none were found she was satisfied with her camping spot. She was also glad to see a small fridge that had some food in it. Finally, the last thing in the shed that caught her attention was an old dirty rag on the floor. She barred the doors with a few wooden planks and metal pipes that were around the shed. Misty cried herself to sleep that night with the image of her father and her mother etched into her mind.

**A/N If you happen to come across any errors in the story please report them. I don't have any beta readers yet or people that would like to "test" read my story. If you are interested, please PM me.**


	2. A new friend

**The abandoned shed, 2025.**

Misty was still in the shed sleeping. The sun started to rise but a lot of the light was blocked out by the extremely thick fog that never seemed to lift. After a couple of hours have passed she began to stir, the world around her slowly started to come into view again.

"That was the worst nightmare I have ever had, I'm definitely going to have to see a psychiatrist or something." As she began to notice her surroundings she realized that she was in a shed, the very same one she had found in her 'dream.' She started hyperventilating as she remembered everything that happened the day before, from the man who got too close to her family being brutally killed. She became depressed immediately

"No, this can't be, no, no-no NO **NO NOOO! **THIS ISN'T FAIR! WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE THINGS! AND WHY DID MY PARENTS HAVE TO DIE BEFORE I COULD EVEN SAT GOODBYE!" She began to burst into tears as she realized that her family was gone and they would never come back. She picked up the shotgun and loaded a shell into it. She pointed the gun at her head as she wanted to commit suicide.

'Fuck the world, My family is gone. My mom. My dad. I don't have any sisters or brothers because I'm an only child. I might be the last person on Earth.' She pumped the shotgun and was about to pull the trigger until she heard a voice in the distance. It didn't sound anything like the abominations she saw earlier. Misty cupped her hands to her ears and leaned against the window so that she would be able to hear better.

"Hello? Hello?! Is anyone out there. I heard a voice!" She was able to hear the voice perfectly. It was a man's voice, however, it was annoyingly high compared to many others she had heard. Misty didn't care though, She was filled with joy as she realized she wasn't the last person out there, there may even be more survivors than just him too.

She bolted to the door as fast as she could and immediately took out all off the pipes and bars she had put the day before. Misty then opened the door and ran outside as she shouted "over here!" as loud as she could. The man in the distance soon replied by asking her a question.

"Are you one of them? Were you bitten or scratched? From what I have seen that is how they spread their disease."

"No! I swear on it!" Misty was able to predict that the creatures infected others by biting them, she made a mental note in her mind to find clothing that was a little less revealing and more protecting. Focusing on the topic at hand she squinted her eyes as she saw a silhouette on the other side of the shack. She raised her shotgun thinking that it was best to be safe if he was hostile. The silhouette began to clear revealing a man who was relatively skinny, semi-tall, young, and wore glasses that seemed old and out of style. Putting together the man's voice and his appearance she came to the conclusion that he was most likely a nerd.

'Ugh, the only person I can find in the middle of an apocalypse is a nerd? This is going to be a long day. At least I'm not alone in the world.' She had immediately lost the feeling of being sad and became annoyed.

"Hello young lady, my name is Marlton Johnson, but you can just call me Marlton. Things to know about me are that I have an IQ of over 180 and that I know everything. After all, I am an indisputable genius.

Although displeased with being stuck with someone arrogant, Misty decided the best thing to do was to tell him her name and a few things about her.

"Name's Misty, my family died in front of me and I wasn't able to do anything about it, I also have this Remington shotgun and twenty-nine 12-gauge shells filled with nano steel extra strong pellets." Misty knew everything about the family Remington because of her dad; He would tell her facts about the Remington and other shotguns that were in use today.

"Well then, in order to see if you haven't been bitten I am going to need you to take off-"

"HELL NO!" Misty punched the man in the face as she became EXTREMELY AGGRAVATED by what he had said.

"AAAHHH!" He covered his face with his hands he felt tremendous pain from taking the punch full force. As he regained his balance and the ability to talk he apologized for asking her to do such a thing.

"Stop fucking around, we've got better things to do. After what those things did to my family I'm making it my personal goal to kill every last one of them."

"Agreed."

Misty knew that the shed barely had any supplies to last them a week, and she was starting to get hungry.

"Are you familiar with the town that is to the East from here?"

"I've been there before, but I'm not very familiar with it."

"Alright, our first priority is food and water. The town does have a Food-Mart in it, I think we might be able to find some food there that can keep us alive for a little longer. Just follow me."

**One hour later, Farmington CT.**

"Holy shit! There's so many of them! How the hell are we supposed to reach the food-mart if I only have 29 shells for my shotty?" The town was swarming with the infected humans, there was approximately 50 in total and most of them were next to the food-mart.

"I believe I have a plan. It appears as though they can still hear very well because of the story you told me of how you first encountered them. let me see that rock over there. It seems big enough to produce a loud sound if I can hit where I want to." Misty looked to her left and found a good-sized rock that seemed heavy. She picked it up and was able to estimate that it weighed close to 25 pounds before passing it along to Marlton.

As he took aim he made many calculations in his head to decide which place would make the loudest noise. He came to a conclusion to hit the window of a nearby store that had TV's on display. The TV's were on and were still producing noise but the glass was partly muffling the noise that came from them.

Marlton took a deep breath and then threw the rock. It sailed through the air until it smashed dead center through the glass allowing all the noise produced by the TV's to radiate outwards. When the glass was smashed the alarms in the store went off attracting every zombie in the town. Some of them walked while others ran inside the store, once inside, they began smashing many objects that were inside.

"Run!" The duo sprinted towards the food-mart and grabbed as many things as they could carry before rushing out. Unfortunately for Misty, a lone zombie that didn't run in the store had spotted her and began walking from behind. The creäture caught up to her and grabbed on to her back as it immediately tried to bite her.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" Misty screamed as she dropped her gun and all the food she carried. She turned around as best she could and pushed the zombies face away from her. She was desperate and was trying as hard as she could but she began to lose the battle as the zombie's face came closer to hers. It's mouth came closer and closer until...

_BANG!_

The zombie's head exploded into red mist and chunks of bone as the nano steel pellets of her Remington smashed through its skull. She jumped up and grabbed what had fallen as she once again began to sprint away from the town with Marlton. They ran for a while until they finally reached the abandoned shed that she had stayed in the previous day. Much of the day had gone by when they went inside; It was already starting to become dark outside.

"Thank you for saving me back there. I thought that you were going to leave me to die."

"If I had left you to die the probability of me surviving would drastically reduce mainly because-"

"I get it. No need to explain it all to me. Let's eat, I'm starving."

**30 minutes later...**

The pair was no longer hungry as they had eaten a good amount of food each. Misty was secretly glad that she was able to grab some makeup when she was at the town. fatigue had begun to take its effect on them as they got tired.

"There appears to be only one cover for the both of us. Judging from your past actions, I should probably let you have it and I'll just sleep in the corner."

"No, after what you did for me it's the least I can do."

She grabbed the cover and lied down on the floor, leaving some of the cover for Marlton. He smiled as he got under it and went a little closer to Misty. She didn't notice as she began to sleep. They had survived wave one. But the real question was how many more would they survive?


	3. nut up or shut up!

**Wave 3...**

The air outside was extremely warm as Misty began to awaken from her slumber.

'Yesterday sure was crazy as hell. I hope I never have an encounter like that again.'

Misty arose from the blanket and immediately was tugged back by a pair of arms. She looked to her right and instantly regretted what she saw. There, laying on the ground holding on to her was the guy she met JUST yesterday. She knew that she was in no shape to have any kind of relationship.

'Cmon girl, you can't trust anyone yet, just force yourself out of his grip.' With a small frown Misty put a lot of effort in to escaping and was able to break free from his surprisingly tight grip. She decided to start on breakfast for the both of them.

"Let's see what we got yesterday," she whispered to herself slowly as she checked the contents of the bags. When she was finished searching the bags she ended up with 5 eggs that she decided to scramble. Unfortunately for her, they had not taken anything that would've been able to heat the eggs, but she was smarter than she looked, and she had a plan.

Misty grabbed her shotgun and slung it around her back as she unlocked the doors of the small shed and proceeded outside. she looked for a flat and wide rock that she could use as a makeshift pan and the took a flat board that was on the ground so that she could use it as a spatula.

She went to a small magma pit that had risen from the ground and hovered the flat rock above it. Once the surface of the rock was heated she placed it on the ground and then poured the eggs on it. After a few minutes of flipping the eggs and moving them around she felt as though they were ready to be eaten.

Just as she turned around she heard a low grunt a few feet away from her coming from the shed.

'OH SHIT! Was he bitten? Is he one of those things now?' Her mind had become a mess of many possibilities that all ended with either a zombie in the shed with him or him being the zombie.

She took out the shotgun from her back and left the eggs behind as she approached the shed. Her body edged towards the door at an extremely and painfully slow pace until she reached the doorway. She readied her shotgun and then swung the door open and pointed her gun at the first thing she saw.

Marlton's perfectly healthy face.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! I'M SORRY FOR WHATEVER I DID!" He cowered away covering his eyes as she immediately lowered the shotgun feeling ashamed of herself.

"NO! It's okay! I'm sorry! I thought you were a zombie because I heard a groan and the I heard the shuffling and then I just reacted!" Misty was on the verge of crying as she tried to explain the misunderstanding.

After hearing her explanation Marlton slowly recovered albeit still scared shitless. Slowly but surely the tension of the situation died down as Marlton fully recovered and once again began to walk towards her.

"It's okay, I would've done the same thing, you were only looking out for yourself. Let's just leave this all behind us."

"Are you sure?" Misty was still on the verge of tears but was able to hold them back as she looked at him. She herself was starting to feel a better as he seemed to understand her actions.

"Sure, besides, what were you doing outside?"

"Making breakfast."

"Good, I can use some food anyway."

Misty and Marlton walked out of the shed as she led him to where her eggs were. Glad to see that the eggs hadn't been stolen by any scavengers in the area, she picked up the rock and divided the eggs in to two different servings.

As they finished eating they contemplated what they were going to do for the day.

"I think we should go out and hunt zombies, the more we kill the safer the world gets."

"You're ammunition is limited, and we cannot risk running out of ammo in our current situation. Although, maybe we can take some items lying around and make some melee weapons so that we can conserve ammo?"

Misty was delighted at the idea and immediately got to work finding things lying around. She was able to find an excess of wood, metal sheets, and plenty of gigantic rocks.

"Hmmm, it seems as though the main materials we have for use are wood and rocks. We also have some nano steel available. I believe we would be able to make spears out of what we have, and possibly swords although they would be ineffective due to-"

"Yes Marlton, I understand, let's just make spears okay, and maybe a bow and arrow for ranged attacks."

Marlton immediately lit up at the thought of a bow and arrow as he evaluated the pros and cons of the bow.

'The bow and arrow combo would be extremely silent because of the operating mechanism! They would be picked off from afar without knowing where we are. Of course fire rate is a problem but as long as we are undetected it shouldn't be that big of a deal. Given the right materials, we can make a bow capable of having more firepower than certain weapons! Misty, you're a genius.'

"Marlton, you okay?"

"Let's get to work."

Marlton set to work on the spears first as they would never need ammunition to be used. he sharpened the rocks as best he could until they were sharp enough to easily penetrate bone. To ensure maximum lethality he added nano steel tips to the spears making them over 3 times as powerful. After they made four spears he set to work on the bow and arrows.

"Misty, we have a problem. In order for the bows to work we are going to need a flexible rubber-like material. Anything with a decent amount of elasticity and strength should do. I fear that we are going to need to head back to the town for supplies."

Misty remembered a saying she heard from an old zombie comedy movie.

"You know what Marlton? Time to nut up or shut up! Let's rock!"

They moved out and headed toward the town. Of course, on their journey towards the town they would meet up with a sizable zombie force.

"Looks like a force of about 15 zombies are in our way. We got two options, move around and waste more time or engage them."

Misty switched in to her strategical thinking mode as she thought of all the available possibilities they can take.

"The zombies are somewhat spread out, if we can take out the zombies toward the edge we would be able to soften up the main force so that we can directly engage them."

'She's smart, that's for sure. She's also pretty hot. Oh Misty, you sure are an intriguing character...'

Following out her plan, they lured the edge zombies away from the main group and picked them off one by one until the force was only at 8 zombies strong. They then allowed the zombies to spot them and chase them. However with superior tactics and range (the spears were 1.5 meters long giving a MAJOR range advantage) they were able to kill the zombies with no injuries.

"For a woman, you sure know how to handle yourself."

Misty smiled at his comment, "I was thinking the same thing for you egghead." They both laughed as they continued the rest of the way to the town. However, once they reached the town they discovered a new enemy they never thought they would have to fight.

_"YEEHAAWWW! KILL ALL THEM ZOMBIES GOOD!" _

Out in the distance the duo spotted humans that were killing everything they saw. Misty and Marlton even witnessed the rednecks shoot a survivor yelling for help without asking any questions.

"Marlton."

"I know, a storm is coming, and a big one at that."

'I can't lose you yet egghead.'

**A/N Hello guys! tychusfindlay(919) here. Sorry if this chapter wasn't very action packed. However, this very chapter is going to set the plot for the story. This chapter was also meant to show you how they begin to prepare for total apocalypse! Hope you guys enjoyed the little filler chapter and I'll see you guys next time!**

**p.s. sorry I took so long.**


	4. My name is Richtofen

**wave 3... (continued) This is when the story becomes infused with the... "magic" of call of duty zombies.**

The current situation the duo was in was definitely not in their favor. Out in the distance a group of apparently insane people had begun their rampage on killing anything they see.

Including other survivors.

"Marlton, we're in deep shit. We don't even know what kind of firepower they have, but I'm pretty sure that what they have has WAY more range than our shotgun."

'Well, they sure don't know how to pick a good defending spot, I just need to know how many of them there are.' Marlton's mind had gone into overdrive as he thought of every possible way they would be able to infiltrate the camp.

"I know what you're thinking Marlton, no. We simply can't risk trying to do anything stupid, just let it go, maybe if we're lucky we can kill those bastards some other time."

"You're right, let's just go."

The duo had begun their retreat, of course, if only things were so easy.

_BANG!_

"HOLY SHIT, MARLTON GET DOWN!"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"AAHHHH! I'M TOO BIG OF A GENIUS TO DIE SO YOUNG!"

The two ran behind an extremely thick rock which they calculated should be able to protect them from any projectiles.

"What are we supposed to do! we're trapped!"

"Uh Misty, that's the least of our problems. I don't feel so. good. I can't... go... on..."

"MARLTON!" She rushed over to the body of Marlton and inspected it. What she saw mortified her, he had been shot 2 times and was bleeding profusely from his arm and leg.

"Goddamn! You have to stay alive! Please or me!"

"YEEEHAAAAWWW! LOOKS LIKE I GOT ME ANOTHER KILL! WHAT DO WE GOT HERE? Why, you're a pretty young woman aren't you? I think I'll let you live, for a price of course hehehe."

He grabbed her violently as he started to drag her away from the still body of Marlton. She tried her best to escape by kicking and screaming but it was no use, he put her in to a headlock and began to squeeze the air from her. Her kicks and screams began to lessen as she fought for dear life to get away from him.

**"AAAHH!**** WHAT DO VE HAVE HERE?!" **A voice that seemed to radiate from all around the Earth boomed to the ears of Misty and her assailant. The insane person, in his shock, lessened the tightness of his squeeze as she started to breathe again.

**"VWAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PERSON OF INTEREST! LEAVE HER BE SWINE!"** The man was dead faster than either of them could have comprehended, his body burnt from the mysterious attack.

**"VONDERFUL! NOW ZAT HE IS DEAD I HAVE YOU ALL TO MYSELF. I HAVE A... PROPOSAL. If you accept, your little friend will be able to live, sound interested yah?"**

"Who are you? And how the hell are you even talking if I can't even see you?"

**"QUIET! YOU DARE TALK TO ZE DOCTOR AS IF HE WERE MERELY A PEASANT! I SHOULD BURN YOUR FLESH AS I DISEMBOWEL YOU AND LAUGH! Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted by a pretty swine, I have a proposal for you."**

"I'm listening to you." Misty was extremely uneasy and quite scared being in the presence of this unknown entity. Not to mention whoever she was talking to was extremely insane.

**"I want to ask you a favor, and in return, I will completely revive your partner to a healthy condition, I will also cleanse you of any impurities that might be in you.. I am giving you the task of killing all of my minions. Simple as that, so, do we have a deal ya?"**

Misty didn't even have to give the deal a second thought.

"Yes, I accept your terms." Whoever she was talking to, she highly doubted that anything would just magically heal a person without even touching them.

**"VONDERFUL! I EXPECT TO SEE SOME BLOOD! Now, carry out my task pretty swine, oh ya, and your little friend should be in good condition right about... now."**

Misty turned around and was completely shocked to see that Marlton had gotten up and was no longer bleeding. He also seemed confused about what had happened.

"MARLTON! YOU'RE OKAY!" She sprinted over the distance between the two and hugged Marlton as hard as she could.

"uh, everything is okay, everything's going to be fine." Marlton was still confused about what had happened as he stayed still and allowed her to hug him.

"What happened anyway? Last thing I remember was being in a lot of pain and then... poof. I felt fine, weird eh?"

Misty looked up and just smiled at him.

'I think it would be better if he didn't know.'

"Marlton, I swear to god that if you ever try and leave me like that again I will smack you so hard you'll feel it in heaven. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am. So uh, what are we going to do now?"

"First, I don't think this guy will be needing this anymore." Misty walked over to the body of the person that had been killed and took the rifle that he was using. Of course, Marlton has a comment for everything.

"Hmm, it appears as though you have picked up the M8A1. Known for its unusual 4 burst mode, it has been shown that the M8A1 is an extremely reliable gun with a fire rate so high that the bullets leave the gun faster than when the person feels the recoil. Specifically, the fire rate of a burst is over 1,200 RPM-"

"Yes Marly, it's a good gun, I don't need to know EVERYTHING about it though." Somehow for her the nickname she just gave him felt right. It was cute, just like him.

"Will you please stop interrupting me every time I explain the background of a gun? Besides, how much ammo were you able to find?"

Misty checked the amount of clips she was able to gather from the dead body and was astonished. She had recovered 9 magazines from insane person, not to mention the gun already had a clip loaded inside meaning she had a total of 10 clips.

"I've got 320 bullets ready to kill some scumbags." Misty was already feeling excited and ready to kill more zombies. She also kept in mind the mysterious entity's mission that had been given to her. Just the thought of hearing that thing's voice again sent shivers down her spine.

"Excellent, if we use the bullets efficiently then we should be able to kill 180 zombies. Now that I'm starting to remember things, we came to this town for the completion of the bow?"

"OH YA! I almost forgot about that! let's go."

The two began gallivanting through town as they had fun with each other playing mini games in what was left of the once populated area, of course they still looked out for anything that would be useful. Their last trip in the town led them to a gun shop that also had a surprisingly vast collection of guns, bows, crossbows, and arrows and ammunition.

"Marlton..."

"I know..."

"FUCKING JACKPOT!" They yelled out in unison as they began to collect everything they carried. However once they took a closer look they found out that they were nowhere near as lucky as they thought they had been.

"All these guns, are ruined. Some are missing important springs and this one even lost its trigger. This gun doesn't even have its firing mechanism inside of it. Who the hell would sabotage random guns instead of take them?" Misty was confused. she was outraged, sad, and frustrated, but mainly confused.

"Only one person would've done this. That guy back there, with the gun. He's smart, he figured that someone would probably sneak in the store and take everything so he decided to demolish almost every gun in the store. We might as well check the bows that are available to us. I'm so sorry."

With their heads down low they threw out all the useless guns they had picked up.

"Hey Misty, come over here, I found something that is really interesting. HAHAHA YA! I found something really useful!" He turned around and showcased a small container filled with a string-like material in it. On the label in big characters was 8190 UNIVERSAL BOWSTRING.

"That stuffs like, 25 years old! How can that be the jackpot?"

"It still works like new. Also, it was one of the best bowstring materials back then, so it is still extremely good for shooting arrows. It has great durability and can fire arrows at very good speeds! It would do perfect for our new bow. Actually let's take the bows in here, apparently that guy back there didn't really think of people with arrows as a threat."

"Sounds like a plan, let's pack up and get the hell out of here!"

"Yes ma'am." Marlton quietly whispered with a smile, she really grew on him, and soon enough, he would find a way to win her heart despite the world's current state.

With the materials in the bag they finally began their trek along the extremely familiar path back to the abandoned shed. It took only a few hours as they met no resistance other than the occasional stray zombie.

"It's getting dark, let's eat and then rest until tomorrow. I'll just make some more eggs, and we got a few vegetables in the fridge, don't want them to go bad."

Once their little feast was over they finally boarded up the shed and shared the blanket together. Marlton smiled as once again he would be able to sleep with her, of course not in that way.

'Not in that way... Yet.' Marlton closed his eyes dreaming of being together with Misty.

**A/N 8190 UNIVERSAL BOWSTRING actually is real. You can search that stuff up. It is definitely a nice string but I've heard many say that 452x is better, but whatever. If any of you don't know gallivanting means it's basically roaming around the land like a fool. As I said I did update, and remember. WAVE 5 IS IMMINENT!**** )**

**P.S. Sorry I was late, so many reviews urging me to continue finally made me update XD.**

**Tychusfindlay(919) OUT!**


	5. Holy mother of

**Wave 4... A new foe will rise to test the survivors...**

Misty awoke from inside the small shed and took in the familiar scent of the smog that covered the Earth as she breathed in deeply. Of course, smog wasn't the most pleasant of things that one smells in life.

"Ugh, I hate the smell of this shit, this world, these zombies. Why the hell did I have to be the one to survive this? Why couldn't I just die with my parents and not give a care about what will happen in this world? Why?"

She was oblivious to the fact that Marlton had awaken as well. And he heard exactly what she said and began to wonder what may have happened to her when this all started. He did decide to offer some advice hoping she would be in a better mood to know that someone cared for her.

"Because Misty, if your parents died along with you, they would never forgive themselves. They would cry in the afterlife questioning themselves why they weren't able to keep their daughter alive. Be strong, that's what they've probably always wanted for you."

"Thanks Marly, I needed that, a lot."

"C'mon, let's go hunting. I know for a fact that you'll feel great once you show some zombies who's boss!"

More than happy to go out and get revenge, Misty prepared another breakfast meal consisting of eggs, milk, and a few pieces of bacon that they managed to scavenge. Cooking them using the rock/lava method was surprisingly fast as the meal was done in less than 15 minutes.

"Let's eat up, cuz when I'm Done, I wanna kick some ass!"

'That's the spirit Misty, that's the spirit...'

The two finished their meals and grabbed their weapons before heading out of the shed. Misty equipped herself with the crossbow and then tested out an arrow. The arrows themselves were made with durable wood and metal tipped, sadly they were made by hand which meant that their curves and points weren't perfect and precise. Misty didn't care much though, she could hit anything with a bow considering that she used to bow hunt with her uncle.

Marlton decided that using the spear and carrying the guns was the best choice. His main armament was the spear and his two secondary weapons were the M8A1 and the Remington. He also gave the spear three 100% metal tips at the end to drastically increase the chances of killing whatever creature it hit.

"And Marly."

"Yes?"

Misty quickly kissed him and then moved away.

"Thank you for saving me the other day." She gave him a smile that was wide. It slowly turned in to a grin as he stood in place phased by what happened.

"I have that effect on boys." She chuckled as she began moving out from the shed.

"... Wait for me!"

**2 hours later...**

The couple decided to take a different route than the town they normally go to for supplies. This time they travelled towards the Fairfield county of Connecticut stopping at the relatively small town of Shelton. The smog here was much darker than the normal orange haze that lingered near the shed and town.

"Something isn't right with this place Marly. I can hear things, but they don't sound anything like the zombies we fight."

Marlton couldn't have agreed more with Misty as a few snarls from unknown locations sent shivers down his spine. Something nasty hid in these areas, and he knew that they were going to find out soon.

_"RRRRAAAAWWWWWHHHHHRRRRRRRR!"_

One of the loudest roars they ever heard stopped them in their tracks immediately as they looked towards what had once been a high school. The abandoned building was infested with zombies that crawled on the ground with no eyes and a huge mouth. They also had green smoke rise from their bodies constantly, giving them the perception of a monster straight from hell.

"Marly, I know revenge was the reason I came out here, but I don't think we should be picking a fight with these freaks yet. They look dangerous, and agile."

"I don't want to fight them either, but we need to test their abilities so that we can be better informed when the time comes. I also took some meat with me that we can use as bait."

Marlton reached deep in his pockets and pulled out the flesh of an unknown creature, hopefully not human...

"I'm going to throw this as far as I can towards the front of the school. When I do, you need to have your crossbow ready to shoot the first zombie that tries to eat it okay?"

"Let's get this over with." She gulped. She had no idea how bad these things were, and she didn't feel like dying, especially because feelings towards a certain someone were beginning to develop in the back of her mind.

Slowly spreading her the rest of her body...

"Now!" Marlton loudly whispered as he hurled the bait at the door. It slammed into the from of the metallic entrances and produced a loud bang that made the zombies buzz like bees emerging from a damaged nest.

_Swishh!_

The arrow flew n the air gracefully as it pierced the skull of a zombie that was unlucky enough to touch the rotting meat. It crumpled on the ground and began to shake violently as it died.

"What the hell?!"

The zombie continued to shake until finally it exploded as blood, chunks of meat, and green gas erupted violently from the corpse and rose into the air.

Shocked by what they saw, Misty and Marlton turned around and were about to run before Marlton snapped an extremely frail branch. The sound it produced was painfully loud but quick and short lived.

Normally, zombies that were over twenty meters away wouldn't be able to hear a small snap. Especially zombies that were asleep.

Unfortunately, these guys were blind but had an extremely sensitive sense of hearing. And since the doors awoken many of them from inside the building their hearing heightened to a level that humans could only imagine.

_"RRRRRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR! RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSS SSHHHHH! KKKKIIIILLLLLLLLLLL!"_

"I have no idea how they can talk but I think it's time to start shooting!"

Immediately Marlton emptied a clip from his AR in to the horde of crawlers that approached them at an alarming rate. Misty rapidly loaded the crossbow and fired, the extreme speed and piercing sometimes allowed one arrow to kill three crawlers at once.

The crawlers died fast and began blowing up next to the others and slightly damaging them in the process. The horde shrank rapidly until the ground began to quake. Footsteps that resembled earthquakes began to sound in an extremely fast rate as they got closer and closer to the edge of the school.

"Oh fuck, what now?"

_BOOM! "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRR!"_

"Holy mother of fuck, what is that thing?"

The creature before them looked identical to the crawlers. Except it was nearly six times as big and had holes on its back that puffed out smoke like volcanoes. The couple began to fire at it as it started to sprint towards them at blinding speeds.

"LOOK OUT!" Marlton pushed Misty to the side as the monster swept past them. It crashed into a wall and was phased for a few seconds.

"Shoot at it! It slammed into the wall, now is our chance!" They began firing at the beast's back as it rose to its feet. One arrow flew into a hole in its back which caused the monster to cry in agony.

"Shoot the holes! That's its weak spot!"

The monster quickly turned around and slashed at Misty, hitting her leg and tripping her to the ground.

Marlton continued to fire at the monster as it slashed at Misty's crawling form. Thankfully, she was just out of the monster's reach. But it then turned towards Marlton and charged at him as it did before. He tried to sidestep but was unable to, as a result, his leg took the full force of the monsters charge and snapped. His foot had been dislocated from the leg and his Achilles' tendon was nearly at its limits to snapping.

The monster slammed into the school front and was phased once again. This time it stayed down much longer as it was already hurt. Misty, having recovered from the earlier attack took Marlton's spear in her right hand and had her own spear in her left.

"Misty, hit the thing, right in the head. Penetrate the skull. End. This."

With a nod she sprinted at the beast and climbed atop its back, avoiding the dangerous holes that covered it. She continued forward on to the beast's neck until she was in range of its head. With a brutal war cry she slammed both spears inside the beast's head and twisted them. Turning the brain into mush and killing it instantly.

"Misty! run! It's going to explode!"

She climbed off of its back and ran but was too late. The colossal giant exploded near her, slamming her into the ground and forcing her to breathe in a huge amount of the gas. Meat chunks also slammed into her back and brave her miniature bruises.

With a whine she passed out.

"MISTYY!" Marlton received an overdose of adrenaline as he rose up and ran to her despite his wounds. He picked her up and brushed her hair from her face as he stared at her still form, breathing weakly.

Marlton, with Misty in his arms began the journey back to the shed. He stopped at a lake to clean himself and her before returning back to the path. Once they were at the shed he layed her down as she began to recover.

"... That, hurt. A lot... Thank you Marlton, once again." She started to wake up as the wounds weren't permanent.

"I'll never let you die, not when I'm around."

Misty laughed a little.

"That's so cheesy Marly. Especially since we encountered that freaky thing." Her wounds didn't seem to affect her much. They seemed severe at first, and they were, but other than the toxic gas there was no true damage other than bruises. And Misty was beginning to feel extremely aroused since the man next to her was her secret crush and savior.

Now was the time. no more holding back...

"I've been holding back on you for a long time Marly. But after you saved me, I think the time to have some fun and celebrate is now. I've loved you for too long, and I am not going to hide these feelings any more."

She began to kiss Marlton and felt the heat in her body begin to swell.

'It's been so long since I've been with another man. This is going to be fun.'

**And the story is going to take a break here. I know, it sucks. But be a little patient. Cuz next chapter is going to have some content that little kids can't see ;) And i also know that the end it went from "SHES ABOUT TO DIE" to "LET'S HAVE FUN!" Really quick but I didn't feel the need to write about Marlton sobbing on the journey back home. anyways, Tychusfindlay(919) out!**


	6. Sexy time brutha! oh shit

**Wave intermission...**

Misty was beginning to get engulfed by the torrent of feelings that were rushing through her as she lay down with Marlton on top of her. They had been tonguing each other for such a long time that she was beginning to get slightly annoyed that they weren't moving on.

"Marly, let's get to it already." She was so impatient, she just wanted to be satisfied right away, she always hated taking things slowly, and sex was DEFINITELY not an exception. She was a speed machine and Marlton was torturing her with the slow foreplay. But Marlton had other plans, and he himself grew ever so slightly impatient.

He began to slowly descend upon her while lightly kissing her skin until he reached her first breast. Misty was by no means an unimpressive figure, with breasts that could be classified as D's and an ass that Marlton felt he could stare at all day. And here she lay, under him, the only obstacle in their path was her clothing. Her tied up plaid shirt and her ripped jeans, her signature hat was gone as she had thrown it off when they had gone in the shed. Marlton began to gently untie her plaid shirt and then removed her bra, exposing the soft bare skin that was beneath it.

He slowly licked the bulb and lightly bit on the nipple of the left breast. All the while using his hands to gently massage the other breast. He then moved on to the right bulb and repeated the same treatment he gave the left, his hands now squeezing both breasts rather firmly.

Now Misty was never one for foreplay as she liked to get down and dirty fast. So while Marlton wasted his time with her breasts (which she didn't enjoy at all because he was barely better than an amateur), she developed a plan to speed things up. She was going to get Marlton to give in to her impatient needs wether he liked it or not.

Before he could even react she jumped up, knocking him back, and then took off her jeans and panties. She posed while standing up as she ever so gently rubbed her vagina with her small fingers. As she stood in the middle of the shed naked Marlton stared at her wide-eyed, a faint smirk in her lips as she knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. To make things even more interesting she bent down until her body was at a 90 degree angle, showing off her ass and her sweet spot. Her vagina barely showing between her two impressively big cheeks.

'There it is, her beautiful opening, all I need to do is just go after it. rrrrggghh.' Marlton lost it as he immediately rushed towards her from behind and began to tongue her tight hole. Misty cried out as she finally got what she had asked for all along, his tongue toying with her clitoris until he finally couldn't take it anymore.

He stood up and turned Misty around, she got the memo and began to wrap her lips around the head of his penis. Marlton was gasping for air as she expertly bobbed her head back and forth, taking in almost all of his length. Her tongue was expertly licking the shaft as she bobbed her head all the while sucking him ever so gently.

His length.

Marlton was by no means a small person, although he wasn't overly huge either. From what she guessed he stood at about 6 inches long. She wasn't bad either with her techniques and gag reflex, being able to swallow almost all of his length every time she bobbed her head forward.

After about a minute or two they got down to business. He positioned himself right behind her as he lined up with her precious opening, unlike most people he began to thrust in her hard and fast, leaving no time to waste with going slow and gentle. Misty cried out as she rocked in rhythm to his thrusts. they went on for a long time, switching positions constantly while still being as fast as one can possibly be.

His first switch was to the missionary position as he lay on top of her. He thrusted and felt amazing as he was able to see misty's face scrunch up with pleasure and how her mouth opened and moaned loudly. Her breasts were also in his view as they bounced from side to side and up to down with every hump he made.

They had gone on for a long time, but finally he felt ready to release.

"Aaahhh, fuck, I think I'm about to... Turn around!" Marlton got off Misty as she turned around and instinctively opened her mouth to welcome whatever he had in store for her. He growled as he began to shoot at her, his seed splashing against her nose and going inside her mouth. He was finally done, she was quite tired herself too. Their lovemaking had been intense and misty felt a little sore as she herself hadn't seen much action in the past few months.

"So how was it?"

"Hehe Marly, you're not so bad, although you can't freaking tongue or touch a woman's breast for your life!" She yelled as she began to laugh.

"Hey! Whatever miss 'Let's get to it already!' I think I did perfectly fine."

"What can I say, I'm always fast she said with a wink as she began get their bed set up.

**Outside the shed...**

Zombies from the nearby forests that were roaming close to the shed had heard what had transpired inside as they slowly began to crawl and walk towards their destinations. As misty reached her peek she screamed and the zombies slowly turned their heads to the shed.

"RRRGGGG! AAAAAHHHH!" During the confusion, one lone zombie had managed to slip in to a big pile of radiatioactive material. The radiation causing mutations in the creature that were so fast that in a mere 10 seconds the being was able to evolve faster than humanity evolved during 100,000 years.

"RRRRRRRRAAAHHHHH!" It began to scream and squirm until it finally grew in size to become strong. However it was still not overly impressive as it stood at only 6 feet tall. A nearby zombie however had gotten close to it. The zombie turned towards it and felt an animalistic rage to pounce and eat the smaller zombie.

Without warning it jumped at the nearby walker and began to eat it mercilessly as it tore into the weaker zombies flesh. After it was finished it grew in size to 6 and a half feet, its muscles absorbing the other zombie's flesh and bone and converting it to even more muscle. As the group neared the shed it ate 3 more zombies growing to a size of 8 feet tall while becoming incredibly strong.

**Back in the shed...**

"Wait a bit, do you hear that?" The couple were still naked and were about to sleep when Marlton heard the zombies approaching. Their groans becoming ever so louder by the second.

"... OH SHIT! Marly! Get the guns now!" They quickly raced for their clothes as Misty grabbed the shotgun and Marlton grabbed the assault rifle. Once finished they dashed out the doors and quickly looked around for signs of enemies. After about a minute zombies began to pour from the east of their small shed. The huge one popping its head out shortly after the rest.

"Damn. Look at that freaking thing! It's huge!" The couple raised their guns until the big zombie reached another smaller one. They watched in confusion as it violently ripped the smaller one apart without warning before consuming some of its flesh. After it finished it grew again to stand at an incredible 9 feet tall.

"It's eating the other zombies so that it can grow stronger cmon we need to drop the big guy fast before he gets any bigger! The freaking bastard just keeps eating his own teammates! Not fair!"

"Marly quit complaining! We don't have time for games! And I got a bad feeling about this..."

The zombie took another bite out of the nearest one. Crushing its skull and destroying what had been left of its brain. It grew once again to 9 and a half feet tall. It stood to its full height, towering over everyone before giving out a roar that would make lions piss themselves. It walked ever so slowly towards the duo, as if it were savoring every little ounce of fear the two had in them.

"A really bad feeling..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N I'm not one for writing adult scenes as I find them unnecessary. But I know that many people like them so I made one anyway. Sorry if the zombies ruining the fun was anti-climactic but I want my story to be as one of kind as it can be from the rest. Hell If I could start my style of writing that would be cool. Anyways, a zombie that eats others to get even stronger, I'm pretty creative eh? :P Call of Duty should hire me, all the zombie games should because it's the same thing with every game XD. Stay tuned for next time! Tychusfindlay(919) OUT!**


	7. your decision please

alright guys. I haven't been of fanfiction for a WHILE. ye I know, but I have a message to say.

hello everyone this is tychusfindlay919 reporting in to tell you all that I've had a chapter 7 almost done for about a few weeks but in said chapter marlton dies. I've been wondering whether posting that would completely ruin the story for most people so im gunna need some reviews telling me that it wouldn't otherwise I don't feel that I would be able to continue this story, ive planned on him dying from the start of making this. I need your input.

tychusfindlay919 out...


End file.
